Lessons Learned
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: Set after season 2 Kate wakes up unsure why and what her next move is going to be Based on a one shot I wrote


Chapter 1

' _No one really knows why they are alive until they know what they'd die for'_

 _Martin Luther King Jr_

When someone says they would die for a family member you never expect that to really happen, it's kinda of like when someone tells you a secret and you promise not to tell anyone however the secret always seems to make an appearance, and when you agreed not to tell anyone you know that's a lie, you know you were going to turn around and tell your best friend. Saying you would die for a family member is like that in a sense would you really jump in front of a bullet if the situation arose or would you be frozen glued to the spot?

Trusting was one of my flaws my mamma used to tell me and I guess she was right since trust has led me to a bullet in my stomach. I trusted that God would protect me when I needed protection, I trusted Scott I believed that there was some shred of his former self trapped in the monster he was slowly becoming, I trusted Richie for some reason, I had trusted him since the time we met by the pool and I have no idea why. All this trust had led me to be bleeding out with Richie and Scott fighting over giving me their venom. I didn't what that, even as I lay dying I knew I didn't want that, so I died.

Haze was the first thing my senses became accustomed to. I know in the back of my mind that this isn't real everything is bathed in a white light once my eyes adjusted I was confused, I was sitting on the front pew in the church back home it was so silent which was strange there was always activity in the church. Sitting here looking at the podium where dad gave some many sermons I felt like I didn't belong anymore. Like I was a heathen no not a heathen I had just grown up and my faith hadn't grown with me. I closed my eyes fighting back the tears admitting that to myself was hard my faith had been my safety blanket but after everything I'd been through it was hard to believe that there was a God.

I nearly died right there on the spot again when I felt a hand touch my shoulder

'Momma?'

'Kate, sweetheart' She smiled at me as she sat down she looked healthier than the last time I had seen her

'I guess this means that I am really dead'

'Oh baby it's not really that bad' she wiped away my tears with a kind smile

'Is dad here?'

'Right here Katy-cakes' he leaned forward appearing behind momma

'Hi daddy' he looked different too more at peace with himself I guess there's no drink in heaven

'You look so grown up Kate' momma smiled at me there was pride in her eyes

'I don't feel it, besides shouldn't I be burning right now after everything I have done?'

Dad leaned forward and patted me on the knee

'You did what you needed to do to survive'

'I killed an innocent person just so Scott didn't need to feed'

'You're brother forced you hand and you were trying to save other lives that Scott would of fed on'

'I guess but no one forced me to do those robberies with Seth'

Both my parents sighed and looked at each other I could tell they were doing that parent thing where they tried to communicate with each other without using their words

'Katy-Cakes we both left you and your brother and then your bother left you, it's understandable that you would seek help from someone who knew what you went through, me and your mother know you were a strong person and could handle whatever life through at you'

'What are you trying to say?'

'It means that we are sorry that we left you sweetheart' momma was nodding the whole time as dad spoke and my chest was getting tight

'What's going to happen to Scott?'

'He'll adapt you know your brother without Carlos pulling his strings he may find a way back home' momma looked sad as she thought about what her son was going through

'What happened to Carlos?'

'The Geckos took care of him' I guess that's one good thing that's come out of this whole thing

'What's going to happen to me? Am I coming with you?'

Momma strokes my hair as my father gives me a sad smile

'No honey you're not coming with us'

'What do you mean?'

Tears are flowing down my mommas face as she smiles at me

'The war isn't over yet for you'

I started at them not understanding something wasn't right, I couldn't focus on their faces anymore and where everything was white was now being tinged with red

'We love you' I tried to grab on to them but I was being pulled away the redness it settled on my skin thickly like blood I felt like I was drowning in it, it felt like hours before I could take another breath and then my eyes flew open.

This is a story based on a one shot I wrote this chapter it's only short to fill in what happened when she was unconscious


End file.
